return from darkness
by ffxfan4ever
Summary: Tidus-n-Yuna. When Yuna thinks that all is lost she finds that she is in for a big surprise! Bad summary More fluff than any teddybear ( Dear readers i am sry to say that it might be a while before i get chapter three up got it written but mom threw away
1. On the shore's of Zanarkand

A/n: I do not own any of these characters accept for Teked. Dear readers I am here to tell you all that this is my first story so give me a hand. Please send any suggestions or comments you have on it. Otherwise enjoy!!  
  
"It looks so beautiful." Yuna managed to sputter while sitting on the ancient shore of Zanarkand, Tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "How could you have left me?" She screamed while stomping her feet. "I don't understand." Crying and heartbroken was the way Yuna felt after her long lost love Tidus disappeared. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," she sputtered. An awkward silence began to pass over Yuna for a few minutes. Suddenly Rikku and Paine came panting out of the airship. "Yunie there's a...a..." Rikku couldn't seem to get it out." Oh shutup stupid Yuna there's a body floating over there by the Blitz Ball Statue ruins." Paine said. Yuna and the others started at a full pace run to see if there was anything they could do. Suddenly Yuna stopped in her tracks and fainted.... She didn't wake up till the next day.  
  
AN: sorry guys a very short chapter but I promise that chapter two will be much longer(. Please review. 


	2. Waking up in Heaven

An: Hey you guys I don't think any of you have had time to even read my story seeming how I just made it and I am already posting the next chapter!! Well here it goes.  
  
Early the next morning Yuna was awakened in an unusual fashion. Instead of her regular routine, which consisted of one (her), she was awakened by another. Secondly she was waking up from passing out in Zanarkand yesterday and was quite dazed. There was someone with their arm around her fiddling in her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a blonde spiky haired, blue-eyed man. She closed and reopened them to see if she was imagining things. "I...I...is it really you?" She sputtered, tear beginning to well up in her eyes. The young man smiled and looked deeply into her eyes while saying," Yes its me and I am here to stay forever." Yuna began to weep joyful tears while collapsing into the man's arms. "Oh Tidus I thought I would never see you again, I love you so much!" Tidus tightened his grip around her feeling of her silky exposed skin, which was revealed from her moving in her sleep. "I love you too and I swear I will never let anything happen to you again." He slowly pulled away from her and wiped her cheek of the streaming tears that were about to drop. "Now Quit crying...I'm here and Your alright.... no reason to cry.... right?" Yuna let a smile seep through, "Your right." Tidus began to hoist himself off the bed. "How about a shower ehh Yuna I could use one I smell like salt water. Didn't you take a bath last night? Nah...after Wakka got me out of the water and shoved some potions down me Lulu said to go take a shower and that I smelt like an old overused blitzball. But after a little pleading I finally convinced her just to let me make sure that u were ok and that I was worried about you." Yuna grinned she had always loved Tidus for the sweet person he was he never thought about the danger he might put himself in or anything he always just thought about the other person and their feelings. "Ok, while I cook breakfast with Lulu and make up the bed you can take a shower." She said while gathering some towels for him to use. "Well...he he...Yuna...I umm kind of...well...I...what I meant was for both of us to take a shower. I know that is what I was saying after...I mean together!" "Oh," Yuna exclaimed looking at Tidus nervously. "You don't have to if you don't want to it was just a offer...I know. I think I will, here get the towels ready and ill go tell the others to start on breakfast. Ok," Tidus said while smiling.  
Yuna walked quickly to tell lulu they were up. All who were awake seemed to be in the den. "Hi Lu were up!" she said quickly about to turn around when Paine said, "Were you going aren't you going to cook breakfast its your morning to do most of the cooking and we have one more mouth to feed!!" Oh damnit she thought looking kind of lost at Lulu. "Its ok Yuna I can take care of it this morning you have more important business to attend to," Lulu said while winking. Yuna looked at Rikku while saying," and would you mind putting some clothes on Rikku?? But I do have some on," she said while pulling at the g-string of her thong. "I'll take care of it Yuna," Paine said while grabbing Rikku by the shoulders and pulling her into the bedroom. "Hey u big menie watch watcha doing...WHAM...All was silent for a while and Paine came out of the room clapping her hands together as if to get the dust off. A sudden whimper was heard from the bedroom..."owwie," Yuna rolled her eyes and retreated to her bedroom closing the door behind her. What would Tidus have in store for her..? AN: please submit your reviews and comments thank you. Told you I would make it longer 


End file.
